


Gay Egg Gets Boyf

by Shsldork



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, M/M, also slight leonkure, is that what its called i dont know for sure, thats only a passing mention in the second chapter tho, the main pairing is naegami but theres some kirizono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shsldork/pseuds/Shsldork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto sees Byakuya in the library and is too shy to approach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Library

**Author's Note:**

> I miiiight change the title lmao.

He was just studying in the library when the other boy came in.

 

Makoto found it hard not to stare. This boy wasn't royalty, but he sure had the aura of it. When he walked into the room, his aura overpowered everything else, and he must've stolen a few people's gazes, Makoto's included.

 

Of course, this boy could be none other than Byakuya Togami. The aura, his stance, his seeming "better than you" attitude... This had to be him.

 

Makoto tried not to stare, but that was a hard feat to accomplish. He had blond hair, glasses, and those blue eyes...

 

He was gorgeous.

 

It looked like he was just returning a book. It looked thick.. Makoto wondered what book it was.

 

Wait, was he turning around?

 

Before Byakuya could see him staring, Makoto quickly glanced back down at his math textbook. Right.. he needed to focus. How could he though? He was too distracted.

 

No, no, he shouldn't be thinking about that. Just focus on math.

 

Just then though, Byakuya walked past him, and he stole another glance from the shorter boy. Makoto blushed a bit, and buried his face in his textbook. He really hoped Byakuya hadn't noticed. It's not that it wasn't noticable, he just hoped he paid no mind to the other seemingly smitten boy.

 

Makoto glanced at him another time. Byakuya was looking for a different book. He was looking in the mystery section... Was he a fan of detective stories?

 

He had to stop being distracted. He looked back to his textbook. Now, x equals negative b, plus or minus the square root of... what was it again? Makoto hadn't been paying much attention in class. He didn't like math very much, and typically he fell asleep in that class. Plus, the quadratic formula was too confusing anyway, and it's not like he'd ever need it.

 

He wondered if Byakuya found a book yet. He glanced over again. He was surprised he hadn't noticed him staring at him, but Makoto was hoping he would continue to not notice. In any case, it looked like he had found another book. It was another thick book, probably a mystery, given that's what he had been looking for.

 

Maybe.. Maybe he should go talk to him?

 

No, he's busy reading, and Makoto should be doing math. Makoto didn't want to bother him, especially while he's reading.

 

Makoto turned back to his math. What questions was he supposed to do? Maybe he should ask someone later...

 

Well, since he wasn't going to finish his math anyway, maybe he should go talk to Byakuya. It might sprout a nice friendship, but maybe even more. It wouldn't hurt to try.

 

Now... what to talk about? Byakuya likes mystery novels, right? Maybe Makoto should open with that.

 

But... the only mystery he knew of was Sherlock Holmes. Would Byakuya like Sherlock Holmes, or is that too basic?

 

Makoto doesn't really know anything else about Byakuya... maybe if he gets lucky with his opening, they can get to know each other a bit better and maybe become friends, if nothing else.

 

Makoto took a breath in, and breathed out slowly. It was a better idea than nothing.

 

He closed his textbook, and stood up slowly, and looked over to where Byakuya was sitting.

 

He wasn't there.

 

Makoto was taken aback, thinking he'd seen the other boy there just a minute ago. He looked around, but didn't see him, so he sat back down. He couldn't have just up and disappeared... unless... no, this wasn't going to turn into a horror story that ends with someone telling him that the library he was in had been closed for 30 years.

 

He sat back down and he shook his head, wondering where Byakuya could've gone, when he saw him. He was just leaving the library.

 

It was too late to talk to him. At least, for now.

 

Makoto opened his textbook again slowly, but his mind was occupied with daydreams of the other boy.

  
Makoto had missed his chance, but there would be more chances in the future. Maybe next time he'd work up the nerve to talk to him sooner. Who knows if Makoto would ever talk to him? That issue would just have to wait for next time.


	2. Staring Into Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko and Sayaka notice Makoto acting a bit strange.

It was lunch time, and Makoto was walking around aimlessly. Sayaka was studying, and Kyoko was with her. They had recently confessed that they liked each other, and Makoto thought it was best to leave them on their own. If he was in their place, that's what he would've wanted, and he wasn't really in the mood to be a third wheel right now anyway.

 

A lot of people were in the dining hall, but it wasn't big enough to hold everyone. It could only hold so many hungry and tired teenagers, so a lot of people littered the hallways, some amongst their friends, others by themselves, enjoying themselves all the same.

 

As Makoto walked around, he saw a few people he knew. Hiro was sitting with Leon, and they invited him to sit with them, but like with Sayaka and Kyoko, he didn't really feel like being a third wheel, so he declined. He couldn't find Sakura and Hina, but he assumed that's because they had already eaten their lunches and had gone to train together. He found a few other people he knew, scattered around. He figured everyone else was off, doing their own things. He wouldn't call himself popular, but he was friendly enough to make a few friends.

 

There was still 20 minutes left in lunch, so he thought he'd go to the library and meet up with Sayaka and Kyoko so they could go to their next classes together. It was a bit of a tradition of theirs to walk to their classes together, because they liked spending time with each other and their classes were close by to one another.

 

He walked over to the library, and before anyone else, he saw Byakuya. He blushed and put his head down, heading over to where Sayaka and Kyoko were sitting.

 

"Hey Makoto!" Sayaka smiled, cheerfully. Kyoko was quiet as usual, but a small smile was on her face. When she saw Makoto's face though, her smile faded slightly, and her face became more calculating. Makoto shrugged this off, and smiled back.

 

"I hope you guys didn't miss me too much."

 

"We had a good time, but I think it would've been even better if you were here." Sayaka beamed. Sayaka was one of Makoto's good friends, Kyoko being his other one. Sometimes he got a bit jealous, because it seems like they like each other more than they like him, but he reminded himself that they were happy together. It's only natural to spend time with someone who makes you happy, and he was glad they had a good time together. He never really expected it from them, but opposites attract, he guessed.

 

"Yeah, sorry. Guess I just wanted to spend some time by myself..." He trailed off. His gaze travelled back to Byakuya. Maybe he could work up the courage to-

 

"Earth to Makoto? Hello? You okay?" Sayaka was trying to get his attention.

 

He snapped back to attention.

 

"Huh? What? Sorry, sorry, I'm okay." Makoto apologized. He hadn't realized he was spacing out.

 

Sayaka and Kyoko stole a knowing glance, then Sayaka turned back to him.

 

"So who is it?" Sayaka asked.

 

"What?"

 

"Who is it? You have a crush on someone in this room, right?" Sayaka had a cheeky and energetic smile planted on her face.

 

"What!? N-No!"

 

"Given your reaction to her asking you, the fact your pupils dialated when looking away, you gazing away, and your small smile when you did... It's obvious you have a crush, Makoto."

 

It was hard to fool the Ultimate Detective. Sayaka was energetic about it.

 

"That is so cute! Who are they?" Sayaka bounced in place, eyes shining.

 

"Well.. I.. uh.."

 

He couldn't say it was Byakuya. It's not like he had a chance with him anyway, and he didn't really want anyone to hear about it.

 

"Is it Byakuya Togami?" Sayaka asked.

 

"Wha-?!" Makoto was surprised. He spoke quietly. "How'd you know?"

 

"I'm psychic." Sayaka turned serious. Then, she smiled. "Kidding. I just have really good intuition."

 

Kyoko was smirking. She probably knew it all along.

 

"Well.. just.. don't tell anybody, okay? I haven't even talked to him yet, and-"

 

"You haven't talked to him yet?" Sayaka interrupted. "You should!"

 

"Y-Yeah, I'm just trying to work up the courage right now. It's just..."

 

"Intimidating?" Sayaka asked.

 

Makoto nodded.

 

"Well, you should go talk to him." Kyoko said.

 

"I know, but-"

 

"C'mon, Makoto, if you don't do it now, you'll never work up the courage to do it!"

 

"W-What? You want me to go talk to him now? No way! I-I'm not prepared. I wouldn't even know what to talk about-"

 

"How about you ask him about the book he's reading?" Sayaka suggested.

 

"O-Okay, but still. He probably doesn't want to talk to me anyway, and-"

 

"Makoto," Kyoko interjected, "Fear is proof that your imagination is functioning. Frankly, I feel bad for anyone who can't feel fear. Without imagination, you can never deduce which action to take next, and I think you know what you should do next. Do you understand?"

 

Makoto went quiet, but nodded slowly.

 

"O-Okay."

 

"You got this, Makoto." Sayaka cheered him on.

 

Makoto stood up, and looked in Byakuya's direction to go talk to him, only to notice that there was already someone talking to him. The girl had glasses and braids... Makoto was pretty sure her name was Toko.

 

Makoto lost his nerve, and sat down again, dejected. "I'll just do it later. The bell's about to go, anyway." He tried smiling.

 

Sayaka and Kyoko looked at each other, Sayaka looking sorry for him.

 

"W-Well, okay, but we're going to hang out after school still, right? Maybe that'll cheer you up?" Sayaka chimed up.

 

"Yeah..."

 

Kyoko frowned.

 

"Say, Makoto," she piped up, "why don't you go on ahead? We'll catch up."

 

Sayaka looked at Kyoko, confused, but Makoto nodded and stood up.

 

"I'll see you guys later."

 

After he walked off, Sayaka turned to Kyoko.

 

"What was that about?"

 

Kyoko smirked.

 

"I have an idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I was just gonna post the whole fic tonight considering I finished it already


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto gets a little surprise from his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> firefox crashed before i could post it gdi

S: _go on ahead! well meet you there ^-^_  
  
That what Sayaka's text to Makoto said. He wasn't really sure where exactly the place was, but he figured he'd be able to find it if he tried. He wondered why they decided to go somewhere new. Sayaka had said that she wanted to do something different, but this wasn't exactly what Makoto had in mind.  
  
He was standing outside of a fancy looking eatery, and at this point, he was much too aware of his attire - his regular hoodie, some jeans, and some running shoes... He wasn't properly dressed for this. He hoped he didn't stand out too much... He walked in.  
  
The host at the counter saw him and was already scoffing at his outfit.  
  
"Name?" He asked, sounding as disinterested as he looked.  
  
"M-Makoto Naegi."  
  
The host glanced down, then grabbed a menu and said, "right this way."  
  
He lead Makoto off to a table that was a ways away from everyone else. He smiled at the host, thanking him for the menu and the seat, and the host walked away.  
  
Makoto leafed through the menu.  
  
"Wow... everything here is really expensive. Is this what Sayaka meant when she said something 'different'?"  
  
A few minutes passed, and the host came back, with someone behind him.  
  
"Oh," Makoto thought, "that must be Sayaka and Kyoko!"  
  
It wasn't.  
  
Makoto was surprised to see the one and only Byakuya Togami, and Byakuya was taken aback to see Makoto.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I, uh.. I was waiting for my friends to-"  
  
"No," he interrupted him, "I mean what are you doing in my spot?"  
  
"Well.. I was lead here. The guy at the front directed me. S-Sorry, do you want me to move?"  
  
Byakuya sighed, muttering something about the staff, before saying, "whatever. Just don't bother me."  
  
He sat down, didn't even glance at the menu, and pulled out a book from his bag.  
  
Makoto read the title. "Blood and Bones", it was called. That's a pretty interesting name. It was supposedly about a cold case of serial murders that had gone unsolved for a while, and a new young detective who had moved to town to try and solve them.  
  
"That sounds like a really interesting book." Makoto said, wanting to start a conversation.  
  
Byakuya scoffed, "I'm not interested in any of your small talk."  
  
Makoto looked at his lap, dejected. If nothing else, he wanted to make friends with this guy. Maybe he could try a different topic? Then again... Byakuya said he wanted quiet. It couldn't hurt to try though, could it?  
  
"Did you have a good day?"  
  
Byakuya closed his book, "If you must know, it was fine."  
  
Makoto was taken aback. "Why did you close your book?"  
  
"Well, if you keep making pathetic attempts to make small talk with me, I'm not going to be able to focus on my reading."  
  
"Oh.. Sorry. I should probably stop."  
  
"You already made me close my book from not taking the hint the first time."  
  
It wasn't even really a hint. It was more of a blunt statement, but Makoto wasn't about to point that out.  
  
"W-Well.. alright."  
  
They talked a bit, and as annoyed as Byakuya seemed, it almost seemed like he had as decent a time as he could've. Once they started having a conversation, Makoto eased his nerves and had a good time himself. He always wondered why Sayaka and Kyoko never showed up though, until afterwards when he received a text from Kyoko.  
  
K: _its Sayaka ^-^_  
  
Or... Sayaka on Kyoko's phone, at least. She sent another text.  
  
K: _did you have fun??? 8DD_  
  
That's when it clicked.  
  
M: _you guys set me up didnt you?_  
  
K: _well, i wouldnt call it thaaaaat.. id call it more of a blind date ;P_  
  
M: _well yeah but you set it up didnt you?_  
  
K: _weeeeeell... yeah xD but saying we "set you up" makes it seem like we did something bad )8_  
  
Makoto was typing out another message, before Sayaka sent another.  
  
K: _you didnt have a bad time did you? D8 >_  
  
M: _no no i had fun. im not sure if he feels exactly the same way but i dont think he minded it so much._  
  
K: _YAAAAAY! 8D_  
  
M: _say sayaka why are you using kyokos phone anyway?_  
  
K: _mine died lol XD_  
  
Makes sense.  
  
M: _oh okay well where are you guys?_  
  
K: _We're at my house._  
  
M: _kyoko?_  
  
K: _Yes?_  
  
M: _oh okay just checking_  
  
Makoto typed out another response.  
  
M: _is that why you guys never showed up? how did you manage to change byakuyas reservation?_  
  
K: _I pretended I was his mother calling for him to change it. The man who picked up wasn't the smartest._  
  
M: _ohh okay because when he showed up instead of you guys i got really confused._  
  
K: _I'm glad we finally got you to talk to him._  
  
Despite her not being there, he could just see the smirk on her face as she sent that message.  
  
M: _well... ill see you guys tomorrow_  
  
K: _Sayaka told me to tell you to, 'tell us all the details tomorrow!!!!!!!', typed exactly like that._  
  
M: _hahaha will do._  
  
Luckily, Makoto knew there was a bus stop nearby that he could use to get home, having seen it on his walk over from the school, and he had enough to pay for the ride.


	4. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto embarrasses himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the summaries btw.. did i mention im bad at those yet

It was before school the next day, when Sayaka and Kyoko approached Makoto.

 

"You have to tell us everything!" Sayaka seemed very energetic.

 

Makoto laughed, "it's really not as interesting as you'd think."

 

Sayaka pouted, "c'mon, you promised you'd tell us."

 

"No, I didn't."

 

"Pleeeeaaaase?"

 

Makoto had a hard time denying Sayaka's pout.

 

"Alright, alright, well, we just talked. I asked about his day, we talked about his book, that sort of thing."

 

Sayaka's eyes sparkled and she held to Kyoko's arm.

 

"Our little boy's all grown up." She sniffled, and wiped at her eye, as if she was pretending to cry.

 

Makoto laughed, "okay, okay, let's get to class."

 

...

 

It was lunch time again, and Makoto, Sayaka and Kyoko were all hanging out together.

 

"So all you guys did was talk?" Sayaka seemed to really like hearing about Makoto's love life.

 

"Pretty much. I had a good time, though."

 

"Maybe you should ask him out!" Sayaka smiled cheerfully.

 

"Whoa, whoa, what? I've only hung out with him once, isn't it a bit early to be doing that?"

 

"You could always ask and see how it goes. If he says no, it's not going to be the end of the world." Kyoko piped up.

 

"Well.. still. I'd rather get to know him better than take my chances right now."

 

"Oh, c'mon, Makoto, live a little! Besides, if he says no, you've got us to lean on." Sayaka said.

 

"Well, I mean-"

 

Sayaka grabbed his arm.

 

"He should be in the library right now! Let's go!"

 

Without being able to respond, Makoto was dragged away by Sayaka to the library, Kyoko walking along quietly behind them.

 

...

 

When they arrived at the library, they realized the boy they were looking for was nowhere to be found.

 

"That's odd." Sayaka said, eyebrows furrowed.

 

"Well, guess it'll just have to wait."

 

Sayaka pouted again, before hearing a rumbling.

 

"What was that?" Makoto asked, and Sayaka blushed.

 

"I guess I'm still a bit hungry." Sayaka laughed, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

 

"I still have some money left over. Want me to pay for you?" Makoto offered, and Sayaka brightened.

 

"That's so sweet! Thank you, Makoto."

 

And so, off they went to the dining hall to retrieve more food.

 

...

 

"You enjoying your sandwich, Sayaka?" Makoto asked. Sayaka nodded enthusiastically, not being able to respond because of the sandwich still in her mouth. She was devouring it, so she must've still been hungry. Makoto smiled.

 

"I think I'm gonna go buy myself a drink. You mind waiting?"

 

Sayaka swallowed, "nope!"

 

Kyoko shook her head.

 

"Alright! I'll be right back."

 

Makoto got up and walked into the small line, and looked at his options.

 

"Oo, apple juice!"

 

Sure, it was a drink that typically only smaller kids drank, but he still really liked it and wished he could have it more often.

 

He picked up the cup, and waited in line to pay. Truthfully, he got a slight bit nervous when giving money to a cashier. It's not necessarily the cashier's fault - he just found it to be a bit pressuring to make everyone behind him wait in line while he fiddled with his wallet. He usually prepared his money before hand because of this.

 

He reached the cashier, pulled on what change he needed, and handed it to her. His walk back though... didn't go as smoothly.

 

As he was walking back, he tripped like the klutz and spilt his drink on an unsuspecting Byakuya Togami. It took him a second to register exactly what had just happened.

 

"Oh.. Oh my god, I am so sorry. Hang on, let me get you some napkins-"

 

"Don't bother." He said, cold, standing up, "You've done enough."

 

Makoto was left standing there, speechless, as Byakuya walked away, muttering something about incompetence. He blushed, having humiliated himself in front of Byakuya. He went back to sit with Kyoko and Sayaka.

 

"... Yikes." Sayaka said, "are you okay Makoto?"

 

"That... was so embarrassing. Why am I such a klutz?" He buried his face in his hands. "He probably hates me now."

 

"Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad." Sayaka forced a smile, knowing how bad Makoto must feel. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you." She patted his shoulder, with Makoto sighing sadly.

 

"How am I ever going to face him now?"

 

"Chin up, Makoto. I'm sure everything will end up alright." Kyoko piped up.

 

Makoto lifted his head with a smile, hints of mortification still on his face.

 

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate that."

 

...

 

Once Makoto had returned home after school, he went to his room.

 

"I can't face him tomorrow. I can't believe I did that... Ugh."

  
Makoto buried his face in his pillow, and fell asleep.


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto faces exactly what he doesn't want to - embarrassment and his crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter awww yeeeee

Makoto had done his best to avoid Byakuya all day. He was sure Sayaka and Kyoko had noticed, but they haven't said anything about it. He was sure they wanted to try to cheer him up, but they found it hard to do that. Makoto had just been so mortified, it was hard to recover.

 

"Makoto, you should go talk to him." Sayaka said, "you can't avoid him forever."

 

Makoto shook his head, "I know, but it's difficult. Still, I just.."

 

"It wasn't that bad. Sometimes people trip, you know?" Sayaka tried smiling, but Makoto wasn't having it.

 

"Yeah, but I tripped in front of everyone."

 

"Oh, I'm sure they've forgotten about it by now."

 

Just then, a small group of guys walked by.

 

"Did you see that video online?" The first boy asked.

 

"The one of that kid tripping and spilling apple juice on the other guy? That was hilarious." The second guy laughed.

 

"Yeah, it's got like a million views by now. I'm surprised it went so viral." The third guy responded as they walked off.

 

"A m-million?" Makoto blushed a deep red. He pulled his hood over his head, and zipped it up as far as it would go, trying to cover his face.

 

Sayaka frowned. "Makoto?"

 

"Makoto isn't here right now. Leave a message after the beep. Beep." Makoto mumbled, words obscured by his hoodie.

 

Sayaka took the zipper on his hoodie and unzipped it. "Makoto, I'm sorry. It's really not that bad, okay? Everyone's going to forget about it eventually."

 

"Eventually.." Makoto muttered back. He stood up. "I-I'm just gonna go home, I don't feel good-"

 

"Makoto, you can't just skip school." Kyoko interjected, "We've got your back, okay?"

 

Makoto pursed his lips, seemingly nervous.

 

"Fine, I'll stay. We only have two more classes anyway." He said, reluctantly.

 

Sayaka smiled. "Everything's gonna be okay, okay Makoto?"

 

Makoto nodded. "Thanks again, guys."

 

...

 

When Makoto got home, he was still thinking about how much he was a klutz and how much he wish he wasn't one. Maybe he should go look at video... just to see how bad it is.

 

What would it even have been called? Maybe... "loser spills apple juice on some guy", or something like that. That's what Makoto would've called it if he posted it. He spent the next few minutes looking for it before giving up.

 

Just then, he got a text.

 

K:  _ How are you doing? _

 

It was Kyoko.

 

He debated actually responding, but he didn't want to worry her.

 

M:  _ i could be better i guess. _

 

K:  _ Is that incident still upsetting you? _

 

M:  _ yeah. _

 

K:  _ I made sure the video got taken down. _

 

Makoto furrowed his brows.

 

M:  _ really? how? _

 

K:  _ I have my ways. Sayaka and I don't like seeing you so upset, so I decided to do something about it. _

 

Makoto realized that he had amazing friends. Not that he didn't already know that, but it was nice to see that his friends really cared about him. He smiled.

 

M:  _ thank you so much kyoko. that means a lot. _

 

K:  _ No problem. Try not to worry too much about it, okay? It really wasn't that bad. _

 

M:  _ maybe to you. you weren't the one who tripped. _

 

K:  _ I know. It'll be alright, Makoto. I assure you this won't matter tomorrow. _

 

M:  _ if you say so. thanks again. it really means a lot. _

 

K:  _ Glad I could help. _

 

That's the last thing she texted him.

 

...

 

The next day, Makoto was still feeling a bit nervous.

 

"Makoto, are you gonna be okay?" Sayaka asked.

 

"Yeah... Yeah, I think I'll be fine." He seemed preoccupied.

 

"Well.. if you're sure. We'll see you later." Sayaka and Kyoko walked off, leaving Makoto alone at his locker. He retrieved the stuff he needed, listening to conversations around him, wondering if they'd be talking about him. Is this what it was like for Toko?

 

He was surprised when he heard exactly no one talking about him and the video. It was almost like it never happened.

 

Makoto sighed a slight bit, and he closed his locker. He was relieved that no one was talking about him anymore. Still slightly on edge, he headed to his next class.

 

...

 

By the end of the day, he was feeling much better. He still needed to face Byakuya, but that could wait-

 

"Makoto."

 

Makoto froze. That voice was all too familiar. He turned around, and faced exactly who he was too sheepish to see.

 

"Uh.. Hi, Byakuya."

 

"I'd like to talk to you about what happened a few days ago."

 

"Oh, gee, look at the time, I'll have to talk to you later-"

 

"I'm not accepting that as an answer, and frankly it was a pathetic attempt to weasel out of talking to me."

 

"Well... I wouldn't call it 'weaselling'..."

 

"You've been avoiding me and now you're trying to get out of talking to me. What else would you call it?"

 

"Well.. sorry. What do you need? Do you want me to pay for your shirt and suit? I doubt I'd have enough money."

 

"You'd be right, you don't. Unlike you, though, I can afford multiple, so that's not the issue."

 

"Oh... Okay. Well, then what is it?"

 

"Stop avoiding me. I'm not angry. I was annoyed at you at first, but I'm done being annoyed now. Obviously this was a bigger inconvenience to you than it was to me, so I thought I'd make it clear that you don't need to avoid me anymore."

 

"What?"

 

"Don't make me repeat myself."

 

"Sorry.. but really?"

 

"Would I say that if I didn't mean it?"

 

"I guess not.." He sighed. "Thank you. I'm really glad you're not annoyed at me anymore."

 

Makoto turned to leave, but then he heard something else.

 

"Did I say you could go?"

 

He stopped.

 

"What? Uh.. I guess not. Did you need something else?"

 

"Of course I do. Otherwise I wouldn't have stopped you."

 

"Well.. then what do you need?"

 

"Meet me tomorrow at the restaurant we talked at after school. Don't be late." With that, he walked off.

 

Makoto blushed.

 

"Did... Did he just ask me out?"


End file.
